


Delusive Morality

by TheWeakestOne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm terrible at this, Please be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeakestOne/pseuds/TheWeakestOne
Summary: Because sometimes a goal is much more empty than it seems and other times it just isn't what's most important. And maybe right and wrong never really had anything to do with it.





	Delusive Morality

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a two-part story, not sure If I'll go any longer than that yet. Leave a review and let me know what you think so far. I'm not super good at writing and I'm still trying to teach myself but I hope you enjoy.

"-and you think letting them execute him is the right!?"

An aggravated sigh left Sakura at Naruto's outburst.

"Naruto. After everything that happened, do you really think it's safe to let him be free? When so many more people could get hurt?"

"The only thing he did wrong was run away from the village to get stronger! He killed Orochimaru and he killed Itachi! What more does he need to do to prove he's-"

"He tried to kill you. Twice." Sakura bit out.

There was a hesitation and she jumped on it.

"He joined Orochimaru, the monster who killed the third Hokage, beat us all into the dirt, experimented on, butchered and tortured hundreds of people! We're still trying to find all his bases!" She roared moving to stand on the blondes face. "And now you just want to let him go."

Naruto glared at her. "He wasn't a part of that. You can't blame him for what Orochimaru did!"

"That still doesn't mean he didn't try to ki-"

"Sasuke could have killed me whenever he wanted!" He exclaimed running a hand through his hair." But he didn't."

Sakura sputtered indignantly. "Wha - what the hell are you talking about! He tried to-"

"Sakura." Naruto started somewhat hesitantly. "I'm not good at stopping genjutsu." He admitted solemnly. "Kakashi helped me with it and I've got sage mode to now, but before - and Sasuke's - the Sharingan is . . ." Rambled off.

_One of the strongest genjutsu in the world._  Sakura finished mentally. "Th-that, I - It doesn't mean-"

"I won't let them kill him," Naruto promised. "so please, just help me save him."

"I - I can't . . ."

And suddenly the room was suffocating. Naruto looked her directly in the eye, his resolve as hard as steel.

"I'm not going to let him die."

Sakura swallowed thickly. "Then I'm going to have to stop you."

He nodded. "I know."

* * *

The main road leading to Konoha's Hokage tower was packed.

Filled to the brim with anxious civilians and tense shinobi. An unsettling sensation hung in the air, a feeling that lingered all throughout the village. Idle chatter of hundreds of voices filled the air. Whispers of worry and uncertainty flowing like a breeze throughout the crowd.

A large, elevated wooden platform had been erected before the Hokage's tower. A small stand sitting in the center of the structure. The current Hokage, Tsunade Senju, standing to the left along with her assistant Shizune and apprentice Sakura. While Danzo on the opposing side, the council elders Homura and Koharu flanking his sides.

Tsunade released a shaky breath, trying feebly to calm her nerves. She had expected Sasuke Uchiha's trail to be stressful and that his execution would be hectic. They knew someone would try to stop the boy's death, whether it be one of Orochimaru's minions or the remnants of team Taka. It was obvious that the day could turn into chaos at the drop of a hat, but this. . .

This was horrifying.

To think Naruto Uzumaki would be willing to stand against the whole of Konoha. One of the villages most loyal shinobi and the hero who had beaten the leader of the Akatsuki. Not to mention the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox and now master of the Sage arts.

If he truly chose to fight . . .

A masked shinobi jumped down before Danzo, quickly kneeling as they did. A small quiet exchange was shared before the man moved to the center of the stage, a blade sheathed at his side.

"Any sign of him." She murmured to her apprentice.

"No. Not a single person has seen him since yesterday." She explained in somewhat of a daze.

A chill flowed down her spine.

She'd heard from the girl about Uzumaki's likely attempt to sabotage the execution and sent out ANBU to find him. All of the usual spots had been empty of the boy's presence and after asking around they found that others had seen the boy.

Except, nearly everyone had seen him at some point but no one knew where he was. Then suddenly he just vanished and no one had seen him since.

Scary to think a boy who makes it so hard not to see him could disappear so suddenly.

Naruto Uzumaki was known for being unpredictable. It's why she'd posted ANBU, jounin and even Danzo's root throughout the streets and crowd. The boy was too creative for his own good.

And that was a scary thing to go against in a situation like this.

Suddenly the chatter of the audience picked up and a path was slowly made from the crowd to the platform.

The Kage's eyes locked onto the form of Sasuke Uchiha. His eye wrapped in a blindfold, arms and hands bound in tight cloth inhibiting the use of Jutsu while his feet were left in shackles to stop him from running. They made sure to dress him in clothes he'd be unable to ide anything in, resulting in a slim T-shirt and extremely thin slacks.

Despite his age, the boy had killed two S-ranked shinobi. One being her old teammate, the other his own brother. He was dangerous and she refused to allow him to roam free. Should he ever turn against Konoha, or the Sharingan he wielded be stolen. Though, she'd be lying if she said she had no prejudice against the boy. Someone who would willingly betray the village as he had.

_Or maybe it's because you walking away and him running away isn't all that different._

His pace was slow as he was escorted by four ANBU guards, to leading on each side and two flanking him. Enough to stop him if something happens, or to hold off long enough until more units could engage.

Powerful attracts power and it was imperative no one else got their hands on him.

As they reached the stairs leading to the blade, she saw Sakura tense and Shizune's hand move towards a hidden kunai. From the corner of her eye, she could see Danzo scanning the crowd. Her gaze flickered to the rooftops of buildings along the main road. The operatives she'd stationed there signal no sign of any disturbance.

A worried frown grew deeper on her face. The tension in the air only seemed to grow higher as every guard and civilian was on the lookout. She watched the four guards lead the raven-haired boy up to the stand before seating him to face the crowd. Her eyes darted back to the roofs before whirling to Danzo.

Still no sign of him. Her mind on full alert and worry dug itself into her gut.

Where will he strike from?

What will he do?

He had to be close, somewhere nearby.

Though, a part of her prayed that he wasn't.

Naruto would never use lethal force on any other Konoha citizen and she hoped he never would.

But they may have to just to stop him and she didn't want to know how desperate he could get.

_Please, just don't come_. She pleaded.

Stepping forward she raised her head high. "Citizens of Konoha." She announced. "Uchiha Sasuke has been found guilty of desertion, cooperating with a known traitor, abandonment of fellow shinobi as well as the attempted murder of fellow shinobi." Pausing a moment to let the information sink in.

"He is a traitor to Konoha and that is not something taken lightly." Turning her head she nodded to the executioner of the guards before looking back to the street audience. The sound of the blade being drawn echoed through the streets as she spoke. "Let this be a reminder to any of those who would dare to betray us.

"Do you have any last words." She asked without glancing at the boy.

He only offered his silence.

_So be it._

In the next few moments time seemed to slow down. Every shinobi's muscles taut as a drawn bow, ready to move at a moments notice.

Seconds ticked by like hours as adrenaline skyrocketed. She could hear the blade cut through the air. Feel the stillness of everything around her.

The blade growing nearer and nearer with still no sign of Naruto.

No explosion, yelling or any type of disturbance.

No one breathed.

_Where is he!_

No one moved.

The blade came down with a sickening noise as it carved through bone and flesh.

A head filled with raven black hair fell to the platform with a quiet thump.

There was a moment where things seemed to just stop. He didn't come.

Then the head and body disappear in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade's eyes widened and Danzo roared from across the platform already in action. "Find them, now!" He roared.

She would have realized it was the first time she'd ever seen the elder lose his composure like that, if not for the fact that she herself was somewhat dazed.

The village exploded into cries of shock and confusion.

Sakura looked like she wanted to collapse, Shizune looked sick, half the village looked either horrified or enraged.

Tsunade joined the Warhawk in barking out orders and trying to figure out just what the hell and how the hell this happened.

In mere moments Konoha had descended into madness.

The traitor was gone.

And so was their savior.

* * *

Blue eyes watched the village from a great distance, full of guilt and sadness. His fingertips brushed over where a once familiar headband once sat. He took a breath as the wind blew through his hair scattering small strands all around his head.

Naruto closed his eyes as he let himself fall with the breeze from the top of the tree he'd perched on. Catching onto a few different branches he landed easily on the ground. He closed his eyes and took a breath before they opened, gaze landing on the reason for his troubles.

Onyx eyes stared back at him with mixed emotions. "You could still go back. You saved them from Pein, the wouldn't just tur-"

"Sasuke." He choked out. "Don't say any more, please."

An uncomfortable silence dragged out between them.

"I tried to kill you."

"Ugh, c'mon not this again." He groaned turning away from him. "You just wanted to beat me in a fight. We both know that."

The blonde walked over to a tree with two travel bags resting against it. Tossing one to the Sasuke as he slipped the other around his arm. "It's got enough supplies for a week. I'm sure you could get where ever you want." He murmured tiredly.

Catching it without taking his eyes off Naruto he sighed. "You'll never be Hokage."

The blonde froze up for a moment before swallowing thickly. "I know." He rasped.

"The village will hate you."

"Yea."

"They'll come looking for you."

"I'm good at hiding."

"You're leaving everything you've worked for behind."

"I - y-you - Dammit Sasuke!" Naruto whirled eyes filled with hot tears. "I couldn't! I just couldn't leave you to die!"

"You should have."

"Well, I didn't!" Naruto choked out, voice heavy with emotion. "You're my best friend - my brother! And it wasn't - it's just!"

He spun with a roar and punched the tree, sending spider web cracks all through its base. Letting himself fall backward he hit the ground lightly and just sat for a moment. Trying to breathe and calm the turmoil within him.

"I love Konoha, Sasuke. I love it so much. But I wasn't going to let you die. I wasn't going to let the village I love kill you." Letting his hands comb through the dirt and leaves beneath him he sighed.

"I can always make new goals. I can't make a new you."

After a moment of silence, he heard leaves and dirt rustle behind him and felt Sasuke move around to sit beside him. They sat there for some time both allowing themselves time to think.

Sasuke was the first to speak. "Itachi's dead."

"I heard."

"My clan's dead."

"Yea."

"And I don't know what to do now."

A dry laugh. "That makes two of us."

"So we will have to work on that first."

"We?"

"Family has to stick together."

Naruto stared at him for some time.

Sasuke quirked a brow. "So where are we going?"

Naruto laughed.

And it just sounded so terribly and utterly heartbroken. It quickly descended into soft whimpers and then into agonizing sobs that rattled his body. Hot tears streaming down his face as he tucked his head into his knees.

Sasuke just sat with him and let wetness in his own eyes fall freely.

And for some time they stayed like that. Two vulnerable and broken people who'd suffered far too much for far too long.

To give all you've ever earned for one person or to give all you've ever had for an empty goal.

Sasuke choked back a sob.

_How horribly poetic._


End file.
